SAGA, UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA
by Zelda Sheik
Summary: Se desarrolla al regreso de Naruto a Konoha,pero la historia toma otro giro cuando Kakashi y Anko son apresados en una de las bases de Orochimaru, se descubren nuevas intenciones, el paradero de Sasuke y se revelan sentimientos.NARUHINAKIBA SHIKATEMA
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO UNO **

**¿EL AMOR DE HINATA?... ¡QUE VA!**

Era ya noticia vieja (desde 1 mes) de que el rubio problemático Uzumaki Naruto había vuelto a la villa de Konoha, la mayoría tomaba el hecho como algo bueno o indiferente, ya que los pueblerinos recordaban la ayuda que había prestado en el "incidente" con las víboras gigantes de hacía unos años, sin embargo para ella era algo extraordinario…

-Naruto-kun… pensaba sonrojándose Hinata al recordar lo tonta que pudo haber parecido al desmayarse la última vez que lo vió…

FLASHBACK

Hinata a la vuelta de un callejón ocultándose de Naruto que saluda a sus compañeros en ese momento

Doki doki(latidos del corazón emocionado )

-¡Hace tanto que no lo veo!¿Qué le debo decir? Este…. Este…

Y en eso, apareciendo desde el callejón llega Uzumaki: -¡¿Cómo te va Hinata¿Porqué te andas ocultando?

En ese momento a Hinata le dio un vuelco al corazón y en vez de saludar como hubiera querido, empezó a ver puntos negros, luego sintió un golpe de caída (plas! Y desmayada) y lo último que vió fueron los pies de Naruto, el cual la llamaba por su nombre…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¡Ojalá me hubiera tragado la tierra!, recordaba la joven Hyuga sonrojándose aún más al recordar que después de eso, cuando Naruto la invitaba para una misión, repentinamente se volvió a desmayar… en eso un lenguetazo (que le dio un perro enorme) la sacó de sus pensamientos y escuchó…

-¡Hinata! Hey ¡Hinata¿estás en la luna? Hola? Hola?...

-Oh… lo siento mucho Kiba… es que pensaba en… otras cosas y…

-¡Vaya! Hasta que reaccionas, sólo te decía que ya acabamos el entrenamiento por hoy… oye ¿te sientes bien? Últimamente te he notado algo distraída en los entrenamientos semanales y con eso de que te desmayas de repente… dijo Kiba con una sonrisa poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza…

-Sí, disculpa Kiba… (dijo apresuradamente Hinata) bueno, tengo que irme¡nos veremos pasado mañana¡hasta pronto Shino! Adiós Akamaru nn dijo dándole a el perro dos palmaditas en la cabeza… y así desapareció corriendo.

Shino, quien había estado observando únicamente la escena hizo una señal de adiós, y al ver a Kiba con cara de confundido, mencionó:

-La fisiología de la mente de una chica es complicada, camarada.

-¡Y que lo digas! Respondió Kiba.

-Aunque...¿habías notado que Hinata sólo se pone en ese estado en presencia de una persona? Preguntó Shino en tono serio

-Pues no en realidad. Dijo Kiba sonando aún más confundido. ¿de quién hablas Shino?

-Uzumaki Naruto.Lo noté hace algunos años, me parecía un hecho extraño así que me interesé en este libro: "_Volubilidad en las mujeres. ¿Cómo tratarlas? Aprende a descifrar los pensamientos femeninos"_ por si te interesa leerlo…

Aún más confundido Kiba replicó con una gota en la cabeza: -Pues muchas gracias por la oferta camarada, siempre se me hizo gracioso que se desmayara así con Naruto, pero parece que tu ya supieras de qué se trata ¿eh? Vamos, sólo dime…

Entonces Shino tomó un tono más serio: -Verás, es sólo una teoría… al parecer Hinata….

-… presenta una reacción alérgica con tendencia anafiláctica a los bigotes de Naruto

-¿QUE?!!! Se quedó Kiba cayendo sobre Akamaru

Es eso, o puede que nuestra camarada sienta un gran afecto reprimido por Uzumaki… es decir, que le gustaría como pareja.

Al oír esto Kiba no daba crédito a sus oídos, y se quedó aún más Oo, luego soltó una risilla nerviosa; hahaha… ¿de qué hablas Shino?

-Pues es así en la naturaleza, hay pájaros y abejas….

-Oo NOOOO!! No es eso, es sólo que nunca se me había ocurrido algo así (y de algún modo el hecho le hacía sentir una intranquilidad que no había sentido antes) ¡¡es sólo que lo dices de una manera muy metódica¿sabes? No es algo tan simple.

Bueno Shino…, dejemos la charla por ahora que ya es tarde, mañana la Quinta me llamó para una misión, dijo que era algo sencillo e iremos Akamaru y yo, nos vemos pasado mañana para el entrenamiento matutino¡hasta entonces!

Al día siguiente, en la oficina de Tsunade estaban presentes Kiba, Akamaru y ¡¡¿Naruto?!!

-Sí, será mejor enviarlos a ustedes tres, es una misión de entrega de pergamino a la aldea del sur, ahí los espera el señor feudal…

-Hey, Tsunade no ba-chan¡Me niego! Yo pensé que era algo relevante¡de veras!

-¡No te quejes Naruto!, si se van ahora podrán regresar hoy mismo en la noche, sólo quiero asegurarme de que llegue el pergamino ya que es muy costoso, además a pesar de ser una misión de rango C, el cliente insistió en pagarles el doble a cada uno, mas un bono extra si llegaba a tiempo.

-En ese caso Akamaru y yo bastamos para entregarlo ¿eh? Dijo Kiba

Naruto, que andaba corto de dinero últimamente insistió en ir también después de todo.

Ambos partieron a la entrega, la cual se vió interrumpida por unos cuantos ladrones de caminos, los cuales con solo ver a Akamaru ladrar y algunos kage bunshin de Naruto, salían corriendo.

Kiba no había dejado de pensar en las palabras de Shino, lo que le causaba una gran curiosidad y en parte intranquilidad, por lo que decidió preguntarle cuando ya iban de regreso a Konoha brincando entre árboles:

-Oye Naruto… ¿qué me dices¿hay alguien que te guste?


	2. Chapter 2

Saludos lector de la red!!!!!!!!! nn ojalá y sea de tu agrado el siguiente fic, hasta ahora estos dos capitulos fueron "cosas que se tenían que saber", y en el siguiente se revelará parte de la trama principal, es mi primer fic, acepto todo tipo de consejos!!!!!

**CAPÍTULO DOS: EMOCIONES DESCONOCIDAS**

Al escuchar la pregunta de Kiba, viejos recuerdos de Ero-sennbin preguntándole lo mismo le vinieron a la mente, después Sakura le vino a la mente… sin embargo era algo diferente… ya que de inmediato la imagen de Sakura se transformaba en ella pidiéndole con lágrimas que trajera de vuelta a Sasuke, era un sentimiento algo más complicado… como de aceptación y rechazo… a la vez

-Pues hace tiempo que no pensaba algo así Kiba¡de veras! hace tiempo que Sakura –chan… tu sabes ¡¿Y de veras! Por que quieres saber?! Contestó Naruto poniendo ojos de zorrito --

-¡No, por nada! No es que sea entrometido, solo por hacer plática, aunque dicho esto pareciera que una carga que llevaba había desaparecido, ni el mismo lo entendía.

Eran aproximadamente las 12:00 de la madrugada cuando llegaron a la aldea ambos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas, ya en la cama, Naruto se puso a pensar en lo que le había preguntado Kiba y viendo la fotografía del equipo 7 con Kakashi Sakura y Sasuke…

-Sakura es alguien especial para mí… y de veras quiero cumplirle la promesa de traer a Sasuke, aunque sé que ella jamás me verá igual que a el… pero no se porqué… no me siento triste, como aquella vez… dijo recordando el tiempo en el que un montón de niñas incluída Sakura se quedaban mirando a Sasuke y el error (de risa ahora) de haberse acercado tanto a él…

-Aunque sé que antes me llamaba molestia… nunca dejé de apreciarla, pero creo que la aprecio en el grado en que puedo apreciar a Iruka-sensei o a Kakashi-sensei…

-Maldición, esto me pasa por ponerme a pensar en estas cosas¡mejor me voy a dormir! Y apagando la luz se perdió profundamente en un sueño.

Al llegar Kiba a su casa, se extrañó de que aún hubiera una luz prendida… Akamaru entró y se fue directo a su colchón en la habitación de Kiba.

-Hermana! (onee-san!) ¿que haces despierta aún?

Hana, quien se encontraba leyendo algunos libros entre un desorden de papeles solo dijo

-Kiba-chan! nn pues aquí investigando aún sobre un parásito intestinal que está afectando una familia de canguros¿y tú?

-Vengo de una misión, salimos de la aldea y….

-¡Bueno! Debes estar cansado, saliste con tus compañeros… ¿Shino y Hinata cierto? Preguntó su hermana

-Pues en realidad fui con Naruto Uzumaki respondió Kiba algo cansado y con tono de desilución

-Ya veo, había escuchado que volvió a la aldea, te noto algo diferente oni-chan, o ¿es que estás triste de no haber ido con la chica Hyuga? Dijo en tono un poco bromista, pero amable, sin embargo Kiba reaccionó:

-¿¡YO¿por qué habría de estarlo? No digas esas cosas Onee-san¡es solo una misión! Respondió en tono "rezongativo"

En eso su madre salió de un cuarto: -¿Por qué tanto alboroto a estas horas niños?¿que aquí nadie duerme?

-¡Dejen de meterse en mi vida! Dijo Kiba y salió por la puerta principal casi corriendo.

Ambas se quedaron desconcertadas oo Tsume (mamá):- no sabía que mi hijo se había vuelto tan sensible… Hana: -si lo sabré yo… es todo un adolescente.

A Kiba se le había ido el sueño, y como Akamaru se quedó en su casa realmente no se le ocurrió algún lugar a donde ir hasta que fue a dar al sitio donde normalmente entrenaba, pero para su sorpresa alguien ya estaba ahí, alguien de olor conocido.

-¿Hinata? Dijo, evadiendo un shuriken que le pasó rozando el codo.

-¡Kiba-kun! Lo siento (gomen uu) ví venir alguien con el byakugan, pero no distinguí tu silueta… la oscuridad a veces limita la técnica, después de todo aún tengo algunas fallas…

¿Akamaru no está contigo?

Preguntó desde un plano oscuro tras un árbol

-No…, parecía cansado, así que se quedó durmiendo… y pues, veo que vienes a entrenar¿qué te parece si entrenamos ambos? Hace tiempo que no practico taijutsu estando sin Akamaru.

-Sí nn contestó ella, saliendo a un plano más iluminado por la luna, Kiba empezó a sentir una sensación rara, como si su pulso se acelerara, pero no le dio importancia.

Entrenaron una hora y media aproximadamente, ambos se turnaban para atacar y defender y ambas cosas a la vez, hasta que llegó el cansancio…

Entonces Kiba, viendo de frente a Hinata quien sudaba bastante, y recuperaba el aliento quiso decirle… -oye Hinata, estuve hablando con Shino y…. _en eso volvió la sensación extraña, justo en el momento en el que los blancos ojos se posaban sobre los suyos_… te decía, estuve hablando con Shino y…… _doki doki_….sé que actúas rara con… es decir…él piensa que a ti…. _Doki doki¡¿que rayos estaba sintiendo!?_ … _era un sentimiento inevitable al ver el largo cabello negro de Hinata reflejando a luz de luna_…. estee…. _AHH!¡_ Que tonterías, maldición!_ No podía soportar esa sensación, quería salir de ahí en el instante, pero a la vez le gustaba el hecho de que lo mirara tan profundamente_… se sentía trabado, como si fuera parte de un ninjutsu que paraliza (_como me gustaría tener el libro de Shino en estos momentos_)

-¿Kiba-kun¿estás bien? Preguntó Hinata aún viendo su rostro…

En eso Kiba salió del embeleso, molesto consigo mismo por no poder completar la frase -¿Sabes? Me acabo de dar cuenta que soy un completo idiota! dicho esto salió del lugar inmediatamente..

-¡Kiba¡Espera!

Hinata no entendía muy bien lo que le había pasado… -Debe de estar decepcionado de mi falta de concentración… lo menos que quiero es ser una carga o impedimento para mi equipo. Pensaba tristemente para sí. Por eso daré lo mejor de mí¡ya verás Naruto-kun!

Desde un plano oculto, unos ojos habían presenciado la escena, era Hana, quien preocupada por su hermanito había salido a buscarlo. -Al parecer no es algo tan grave… simplemente se ha enamorado.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRES: MISIÓN S-RANK!**

Al día siguiente, un toqueteo incesante en la puerta de Naruto lo despertó… -Oe!!! Uzumaki!!! Levantate! Y desde ahí pudo reconocer la voz de Shikamaru que le llamaba.

-Ya voy ¡de veras con este tío¿qué es tan urgente para que vengas tan temprano a tocar Shikamaru¡De veras!

-No seas problemático Naruto! es una misión que será de tu interés, reúne al equipo de Shino y a Sakura, nos veremos en la oficina del Hokage a las 6AM, yo iré a buscar a mi equipo, lleguen temprano.

Dicho esto, Naruto se apresuró a cambiarse, _¿qué habra querido decir Shikamaru con que es de mi interés?_ tomó un vaso de leche y salió brincando entre los tejados a avisarle a Shino, el cual vivía más cerca en distancia

-Hey Shino! Avísale a Kiba, lo dejo en tus manos.

Luego partió a casa de Hinata y llamó a la puerta varias veces de una manera ruidosa, gritando ¡Hey Hinata¡Hora de levantarse! pero alguien más salió a recibirlo.

-¿Qué se le ofrece joven? Preguntó una voz seca y profunda, era Hyuga Hiashi, padre de Hinata.

-Ah! Este… este… ¿está Hinata? Pregunto con cierto tono de timidez raro en él.

-¿qué negocios tiene con mi hija a estas horas? Y sobretodo para llamar la puerta de esa manera tan…escandalosa, cuando tenemos un timbre. Respondió de la misma manera seca.

-Naruto sintió sobre sí una mirada fulminante de aquél hombre

-Ehh!! Bueno, no lo había visto (dijo con una sonrisa forzada y tocándose la cabeza) es que… verá, …. una misión…

En eso apareció Hinata tras la espalda de su padre. -¡Vamos, Naruto-kun¡Hasta pronto padre!

-Tal vez pueda dar miedo al inicio, pero en el fondo es buena persona… dijo Hinata apenada una vez que se hubieron alejado de su casa. ¿De que trata la misión, Naruto-kun?

-Ni yo mismo lo sé, es algo temprano para iniciar una y con tantas personas¿no lo crees? Le avisé a Shino, Kiba y Shikamaru llevará su equipo, sólo nos falta Sakura-chan si quieres adelantarte, yo pasaré a su casa, quizá su mamá me regale uno de esos dulces que siempre hace…

-Sí… dijo Hinata sonriendo pero con tristeza en la voz, ya que sabía los sentimientos que tenía Naruto hacia Sakura..

Una vez se reunieron todos en la sala donde se asignaban las misiones, la Hokague los miró de una manera algo seria y no tan despreocupada como siempre.

-Formarán dos equipos, Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto serán el primero, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji y Nara Shikamaru, irán al segundo destino.

-La misión es recuperación de rango S, así que estén prevenidos mencionó Tsunade. Hace varios días envié a un par de jounin a investigar unos casos de 32 desapariciones de aldeanos en el camino al suroeste del país de la lluvia, los incidentes estaban relacionados de algún modo con subordinados de… Orochimaru.

-Ambos Jounins no han vuelto. Su misión es de buscarlos y traerlos de vuelta ya que podrían portar información importante acerca de los experime…. Planes que pudo estar llevando a cabo Orochimaru en esa área de manera ilegal y revelaría que clase de relación tiene con los desaparecidos.

Los equipos se dividirán en dos caminos, el equipo de Sakura irá por la ruta que ya les mencioné, el equipo de Shikamaru, les pediré que se desvíen al este antes de llegar al mismo destino, ya que es posible que en esta área puedan tener de rehenes a los jounin, así le aventajaremos en tanto los enemigos se distraen con el equipo uno… les daré comunicadores para que estén al tanto de…

-¡Oye… Tsunade no ba-chan, ya dinos¿que jounins mandaste?! Preguntó interrumpiendo Naruto

-Sé que puede ser difícil para ustedes…. Mandé a Mitarashi Anko y a…. Hatake Kakashi


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias a **HinaInuzuka**, **Celeste-s3** y **Tenchi-Uchiha** por sus comentarios! n.n veo que hay algunos fans de KibaxHina,

ya verán como se desarrolla el triángulo, creo que para el gusto de tods (al menos al principio) y sobre todo en capítulos x venir, habrá también

cabida a Shikamaru-Temari, espero que lo disfruten! Suerte!

P.D. ahi me cuentan que trajeron los reyes jejeje XD

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO¡DÓNDE ESTAS, KAKASHI!**

_recapitulando, la Hokague contestó a Naruto...: Mandé a Mitarashi Anko y a ... Hatake Kakashi._

¡¡Kakashi- sensei!! Dijo sakura preocupada

-No sé que clase de enemigos los hayan enfrentado… pero ahora se dan una idea de lo peligrosos que son, por eso el trabajo en equipo será algo fundamental. No se desvíen de su misión.

-Hey Hokage, yo…me separaron de mi equipo usual, replicó Kiba, quien realmente estaba preocupado de que algo pudiera pasarle a Hinata.

Tsunade estaba a punto de responder, pero Shizune, quien hasta ahora había permanecido de pié tras la Hokage se le adelantó:

-Inuzuka, tus habilidades y las de Akamaru serán indispensables para seguir cualquier rastro que puedan encontrar en el camino asignado, en caso de que aún estén viv.… en caso de que estén rehenes en la otra ruta, no te preocupes ¿eh? Ellos tienen a Hinata.

-Entonces prepárense¡partirán en una hora y media!, sean puntuales por favor. Y diciendo esto Tsunade se levantó y salió por la puerta lateral seguida de Shizune.

Entonces Shino, Ino y sus equipos se dirigieron a hacer sus preparativos, Naruto se había quedado bastante pensativo… -Kakashi-sensei… dijo para sí …

Sakura lo comprendía a la perfección, era difícil imaginar que alguien, al que siempre habían considerado su superior hubiera caído tan fácilmente en manos de algún enemigo, además de que iba acompañado de Anko.

-Naruto… verás que todo va bien, ánimo ¿eh? Dijo como consolándolo y en parte para sí misma

Pero él levantó la mirada y dijo en un tono más fuerte -¡¡Kakashi-sensei!! Espéranos¡Que le voy a partir la cara al que te derrotó! Aunque sea el mismo Orochimaru¡esta es la segunda que nos debe! Gritó refiriéndose obviamente a Sasuke.

Ya en la salida de la aldea, una vez que todos estaban listos, Kiba le dijo aparte a Shino:

-por favor, vigila que nada le suceda ¿bien? Sé que ella es fuerte, pero no sé de que puedan ser capaces… dijo con tono afligido…

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que ningún camarada muera en esta misión.

Dicho esto ambos equipos partieron, viajando durante un día y medio. Se mantenían en comunicación con los equipos que Tsunade les había dado, no tuvieron contratiempos hasta que….

-Veo algo, a unos 3 kilómetros al este- dijo Hinata. No es un chakra regular….

-De veras que lugar tan espeluznante….susurró Naruto al ver que al este había un bosque algo árido.

-Será mejor que marchemos con cautela, pueda ser que encontremos alguna pista de lo que le sucedió a Hatake… mencionó Shino mientras brincaba entre un grán tronco.

-Bien, hagamos la formación acordada, ordenó Sakura, quien había sido nombrada líder del equipo, esta vez nosotros somos los cazadores….

Mientras tanto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino y Kiba habían parado en una ladera del camino para tomar la comida del día, cuando Akamaru detectó que alguien los asechaba.

Kiba hizo una seña con los ojos a los demás señalando una formación rocosa que estaba a unos cinco metros de ahí, y de manera discreta Shikamaru comenzó a hacer su jutsu de sombras, pero al manipular el ente, para su sorpresa resultó ser una serpiente

-Aquí hay algo raro… dijo éste, cuando justo de atrás de ellos varias serpientes empezaron a acercárseles, todos brincaron fuera del área, pero Chouji comenzó a actuar de manera extraña, quedándose paralizado sin poder huír de las serpientes

-¡Que haces Chouji¡sal de ahí! Gritaba Kiba

Pero éste no se movió, en eso Ino cayó al suelo

-¿Ino? Volteó Shikamaru, cuando detrás de la copa de un árbol cercano saltaba la misma Anko Mitarashi

-La atrapé, creo que estaba ocupada con las serpientes dijo Ino, quien había utilizado su justu y estaba ahora en la mente de la sensei.

Cuando Anko volvió en sí, se encontraba recostada sobre la hierba y algunas heridas de las múltiples que tenía ya habían sido tratadas por Ino.

-Hey chicos…. Dijo mirando a Shikamaru quien la vió despertar y le preguntó: -pues bien, Kiba ya confirmó por tu escencia que realmente eres Anko, pero ¡¿por qué rayos nos atacaste con serpientes y paralizaste a Chouji?!

-Escuchen chicos, no tenemos tiempo… supongo que estarán aquí por nosotros?

-¿Que le sucedió a Kakashi¿está por aquí también? Preguntó Ino

Anko les empezó a relatar que cuando se encontraban investigando decidieron separarse y vigilar los dos puntos donde se habían reportado los desaparecidos

-Se supone que nos veríamos en la intersección de los caminos al tercer día… puntuales (conozco lo suficiente a Kakashi) y por seguridad, si había algún retraso por parte de cualquiera de los dos el que quedara regresaría a Konoha lo más pronto posible a reportar los hechos… pero cuando llegué tenía un comité de bienvenida no muy agradable, y Kakashi no había vuelto, contaba Anko mientras inspeccionaba una herida grave que tenía sobre la pierna. Hice lo que pude para huir de ellos, logré ocultarme, pero aún están en algún lado… y pues al verlos a ustedes me imaginé que sería una trampa.. por eso los ataqué¡así que deben….!

-Anko-sensei, cuidado! Dijo Chouji quien desvió lo que parecía una flecha con su shuriken

En eso, dos sujetos con pinta de raros, revelaron su presencia

- Mira Kaujin, al fin aparece la rata… dijo el primero, quien era delgado, no muy alto, vestía de café llevando vendajes sobre su torso, de pelo áspero y morado y negros ojos que emitían miradas de odio.

-¡Y hay muchos ratoncitos Gomoro¿Me dejas? Mis niñas tienen mucha sed…. Le decía el otro sujeto, quien al contrario era muy alto, "relleno", con una gran cara regordeta que hacía ver aún mas pequeños sus ojos, y no llevaba camisa

-Ustedes,¡ no sé quienes serán, pero de aquí no pasan!. Dijo Shikamaru, quien ya había formado su sello de sombras atrapando al sujeto grande de nombre Kaujin.

-¡Gomoro! No me puedo mover, decía frustradamente Kaujin

- Al parecer el ratoncillo es habilidoso, pero no tenemos tiempo de jugar, y formando unos sellos exclamó ¡levitación¡hikooki no jutsu! En eso un montón de piedrecillas, y rocas alrededor empezaron a volar a una grán velocidad en torno a Shikamaru, quien tuvo que liberar su jutsu para escapar del ataque, el que se dirigió de largo a un gran árbol partiéndolo en dos.

-Son muy poderosos, debemos huir, decía Anko levantándose con dificultad…

-Muy bien, consúmelos de una vez Kaujin, solo que hazlo rápido, sabes que no soporto ver tu técnica, decía el sujeto de pelo morado…

Shikamaru analizaba la situación, pero no le dio tiempo antes de que el sujeto gordo hiciera su movimiento, se acercó de un gran brinco a donde estaban y haciendo otros sellos gritó ¡salgan, es hora de ¡ninpou! chi-ga-demas no jutsu!

Bajo su piel e incluso de sus oídos comenzaron a salir cientos de pequeñas, rojas y viscosas sanguijuelas, luego, con la técnica de levitación de Gomoro, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia ellos, era una visión horrible el como los animales se adherían y empezaban a succionar tanta sangre como podían….

**FIN DE CAPÍTULO 4**

Un poco de violencia eh? espero no les moleste, ya que habrá un poquitito más (motto) por venir,

es turno de Shikamaru


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: EL DESASTRE ROJO, LLEGA UNA VIEJA AMIGA!**

¡Salgan, es hora de chi-ga-demas no jutsu!

Unas cuantas sanguijuelas se pegaron en Akamaru, que emitió un pequeño chillido, pero Kiba se acercó y las aplastó con una navaja mientras quemaba algunas pegadas en su hombro con su encendedor de mano.

-¡Que rayos! Pensaba al ver chillar las horribles cosas.

Mientras Chouji había reaccionado haciendo su "tanque de carne", sin embargo la gran cantidad de sanguijuelas lo frenaron, y cada vez llegaban más subiendo a su cuerpo

Rápidamente Shikamaru se dirigió a lanzar su sombra contra el tipo grande, y éste, al verlo le dijo:

-Para ti¡entrega especial! Y escupió a grán velocidad una sanguijuela, pero era distinta, era mucho más pequeña y tenía un color amarillo brillante, la cual dio de lleno en la mano que Shikamaru colocó para protegerse, penetrando en su piel.

-Esa pequeña viajará por tu sistema venoso hasta alojarse en tu corazón, causándote un paro cardiaco instantáneo¿no es adorable?

-Shikamaru vió a la criatura alzarse bajo su piel, subiendo a su brazo cada vez más, entonces, tomando un kunai se rasgó la ropa del hombro y lo clavó de manera fría en el levantamiento que se veía en su piel, sacando con el la sanguijuela.

Ino miraba horrorizada, pero tenía que hacer algo, brincó y apoyándose en un árbol brincó en dirección al hombre grande, el cual desvió su atención a ella, quien ya había formado sellos y gritó ¡Shinrashin no jutsu! Técnica de confusión de mentes!

Lo había logrado, los ojos de Kaujin se tornaron sin brillo y más sanguijuelas salieron, pero ahora en dirección de su propio compañero Gomoro

¡Kaujin, que rayos haces, aleja estas malditas cosas de mí! Decía mientras las sanguijuelas daban grandes brincos intentando morderlo.

-¡Gatsuuga! Gritó Kiba, antes de lanzarse contra el tipo de pelo morado y enviarlo al piso, en donde decenas de sanguijuelas empezaron a subírsele.

-¡ALEJALAS¡NO LAS SOPORTO!! Gritaba Gomoro, en eso su cuerpo comenzó a levitar y las sanguijuelas que lo habían mordido salieron despedidas lejos de él.

-¡NO LO SOPORTOOOO!!! Y gritando esto, miles de rocas en todas direcciones levitaban lentamente, cercando a los seis, incluido Kaujin, las cuales empezaron a viajar con grán velocidad hacia el centro donde se encontraba el equipo, casi preparados para recibir tantos impactos pero… para sorpresa de todos el ataque de levitación fue desviado por una corriente de aire inmensa proveniente tras de unas matas…

-¡Hey chico listo!, que tal si te salvas tu mismo por una vez ¿eh?

-¡Temari! Dijo Nara al distinguirla claramente¿pero qué haces aquí?

-Si te faltan los modales ¿eh? Al menos un hola o gracias, y guiñando un ojo saltó hacia donde estaban ellos, haciendo un Ninpou Kaimatachi o remolino cortante para deshacerse de todas las sanguijuelas esparcidas en el suelo.

Kaujin salió de la confusión que le había dado Ino y se empezó a lamentar por "sus niñas" destrozadas, la batalla continuó por una media hora antes de que el tipo grande cayera al piso, luego de un grán golpe propinado por Chouji con su "bubun baika no jutsu" de la mano (mano gigante)

Ahora era evidente, las sanguijuelas lo nutrían de sangre y se alimentaban de la misma, y había perdido demasiadas en la batalla, al ver esto, y su gran desventaja (1 contra 5 y medio –Anko :P) Gomoro hizo levitar el cuerpo de su compañero y desapareció de la escena.

Ya todo tranquilo, Temari explicó que se encontraba ahí ya que el Kazekage (Gaara) la había enviado a buscar un objeto importante que un mensajero portaba, pero que al parecer nunca llegó a su destino.

-¿De qué objeto se trata? Preguntó Ino

-Eso es algo que no les puedo revelar, pero díganme, y a ustedes que los trajo por aquí, aunque para ser sincera no me desagrade su compañía, dijo sonriendo y mirando a Shikamaru, el cual apartó la mirada al suelo.

-Esto… misión de recuperación, debemos encontrarnos en un punto más al oeste con el equipo de Haruno.

-Vaya coincidencia, en ese punto es donde se reportó por última vez el mensajero, supongo que podremos viajar juntos eh? Respondió y le sonrió pícaramente a Shikamaru.

-¡Pero si esta es una coqueta! le susurró Ino en voz queda a Kiba y Chouji, quien cargaba a la inconciente Anko.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un poco cortito el capítulo, éspero les guste! y gracias de nuevo por leer! más por venir, no olviden comentar :) :)

Por si gustan les dejo unos link a **fan arts** hechos especialmente para cada cap.** solo quiten el espacio entre el "punto com**" , pégenlo a la barra de direcciones y listo! Estan hechos en photoshop x mi, desde hace mucho tenía la intención de aprender a colorear ahí aunque no soy muy paciente con los fondos.

Cap 1 photo.ringo.c o m/247/247517210O542209794.jpg _Tsunade enviando a Kiba, Akamaru y Naruto a misiones_

Cap 2 photo.ringo.c o m/247/247579008O878308104.jpg _Kiba y Hinata luego de entrenar taijutsu en el bosque _

_Cap 3_ photo.ringo.c o m/248/248155127O042075223.jpg _Naruto frente a Hiashi explicando el porqué de su escandalosa llegada_

_Cap 4_ photo.ringo.c o m/249/249075945O539794388.jpg _Anko explicándoles al equipo ino-shika-cho porqué los atacó._

_Cap 5._ photo.ringo.c o m/249/249075861O573363919.jpg _Gomoro... ¿así lo habían imaginado?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning plot: **XD saludos! bueno, no me gusta caer en OOC, ni nada, así que a los fans de Kakashi, no se preocupen, que TODO tiene su explicación, vendrá en capítulos siguientes, así que disfrútenlo!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: LAS DOS CARAS DE LA MONEDA**

Sakura había divisado a lo lejos un tipo de pirámide de rocas, que era hacia donde se seguían dirigiendo, al llegar Hinata revisó el área y en el punto donde había visto el grán flujo de chakra ahora distinguía una forma muy clara:

-¡Es un capullo!, no puedo ver su contenido. Dijo mientras los demás se acercaban entre los árboles

-¿capullo¿estás segura Hinata? Dijo Naruto

-Yo iré a investigar, dijo Shino, mientras los otros tres se quedaban tras una grán roca. Ya que hubo asegurado el área, los cuatro se acercaron y contemplaban frente a sus ojos un grande, baboso y brillante capullo, similar a una larva pero tamaño humano.

En ese momento, de dentro de la pirámide rocosa una figura caminante se dejó ver…

-¡Kakashi-sensei! Dijo Sakura al ver que su maestro caminaba sano y salvo hacia ellos.

-Ustedes, dijo él fríamente. Ya me preguntaba cuando llegarían algunos estúpidos a mi rescate.

-¡De veras! De qué hablas Kakashi-sensei! Pensábamos que te tenían rehén en… pero Naruto fue interrumpido por Kakashi

-Hahahaha¿rehén? Con razón les digo que ustedes no son mas que unos idiotas sin sentido.

-Pero ¡porqué nos dices así Kakashi! No entiendo de veras por que diablos actúas de esa manera! Dijo Naruto algo irritado por el comentario

Hinata vio que otra figura se acercaba, pero no fue necesario avisarles ya que reveló de inmediato su presencia.

-Tal resulta que su… "adorado sensei" se ha dado cuenta de la realidad… dijo la figura quien resultóse Kabuto y se fue a poner al lado de Kakashi.

-¡Kabuto! Tú, desgraciado! Gritó Naruto al verlo¿¡pero que está pasando!?

-Simplemente me di cuenta, Naruto, que es mejor estar del lado de los más poderosos, porque siendo un patético ninja como lo son ahora ustedes no ganarán mas que una muerte gratis, así que pueden irle diciendo a Tsunade que no volveré, si es que pueden regresar…

-Tu…. Maldito impostor¿¡Que has hecho con Kakashi-sensei¡¡¡Puede que tengas su forma, pero no eres más que un maldito impostor!!!! Gritaba Naruto, pensando en todas las cosas que había vivido al lado de Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke, desde comer ramen, la batalla en el país de las olas, hasta cuando por primera vez le dejó caer un borrador en la cabeza, estaba seguro, ese no era Kakashi….

-Vaya! Dijo entre suspiro Kakashi… sabía que sería difícil que lo aceptaras, ahora te mostraré que soy el auténtico ninja copia, dijo mientras en su mano formaba un relámpago listo para lanzar su chidori, enfocándolo fríamente hacia Sakura, quien logró esquivarlo, hiriéndole parte de la pierna.

-¡No es posible! Kakashi-sensei no puede caer tan bajo, tampoco aceptaré que ensucies su nombre¡impostor! Grito Sakura al tiempo que hacía una técnica de sanación para su propia herida

-Otra más… debes dejar de juntarte con Naruto para que puedas razonar mejor, Sakura…. ¡Kuchiyoshe no jutsu! Técnica de tierra!

Al decir esto, de la tierra comenzaron a salir una entera jauría de perros amenazando fieramente a Hinata, Shino, Sakura y Naruto, Sakura entonces tomó fuerza y dando un severo puñetazo contra el suelo los perros se vieron atrapados entre algunas grietas, mientras que otros más que si atacaron fueron neutralizados por Hinata y Shino, sin mencionar que Naruto, quien había sacado varios clones los pateaba haciéndolos desaparecer

-¡Bravo! Dijo Kabuto dando varias palmadas lentas, como burlándose… al parecer ya no eres la misma Sakurita chan que conocí años atrás ¿eh? Apuesto a que tu querido Sasuke estaría orgulloso también…ah, lo olvidé, resulta que el te odia… dijo emitiendo una sonrisa malvada

-¡Tu cállate¡No te atrevas a insultar a Sasuke en mi presencia! Y comenzó a atacarlo, mientras Kakashi luchaba contra los otros tres

Pero algo distrajo la atención de sus respectivas peleas, al parecer el capullo empezaba a moverse para ir revelando poco a poco una delgada figura masculina que vestía un traje bastante pegado y negro, su piel era algo pálida y amarillenta, sin rastro de pelo ni en la cabeza, y sus ojos no emitían brillo alguno, era muy flexible al parecer

-Pero qué?! Dijo Naruto luego de que el capullo estuviera vacío.

-Al parecer es hora de irnos Kakashi, dijo Kabuto, esquivando uno de los terribles golpes de Sakura, rasgándole a ella un músculo de la pierna internamente.

-Pero antes le dejaré un pequeño recuerdo a mi estudiante… murmuró Kakashi, gritando¡Rasengan! Y esquivando a Shino, y eliminando unos cuantos clones de Naruto, le dio de lleno en un costado al Naruto real, quien se había distraído tan solo un parpadeo viendo el capullo brotar, y el chico fué a parar contra la pirámide rocosa en un fuerte y estruendoso golpe…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

n:nU bueno, el rasengan también tiene su explicación, pero muchas gracias por haber leído hasta acá, publicaré el otro de corrido

Doomo arigato gozaimas!!!!!!!!!!!

**Tenchi-Uchiha:** Mil gracias X seguir la historia!! si Shikamaru sufrirá con problemas problemáticos (perdóneme la redundancia, pero se aplica :) aunque la pobre Ino no tiene tanto protagonismo x ahora u.u

**Hinainuzuka¡**Que gusto leerte por aqui! en realidad no se como publicar imágenes acá (¿si se puede? te estaría muy agradecida si me dices como) jaja, si y en cuanto a Temari, pronto se sabrá por que lo hace, en realidad está molesta, le dejé ese tono "directo" de la serie.

**Angel of Suburvian: **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Muy amable:!!!!!! ) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) a mi también me divierte escribirlo! Ojalá y te gusten los próximos caps.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO SIETE: EL ENEMIGO TÓXICO¡NO MUERAS!: Una confesión**

_(Naruto herido de rasengan se estrellaba contra unas rocas)_

-¡Naruto-kun! dijo asustada Hinata, corriendo hacia él, pero en eso la criatura proveniente del capullo, con movimientos algo irregulares (_tipo Voldo de soul calibur_) se acercó primero…

- ¡Detecto un fuerte olor a bestia!!!…. Y abriendo la boca comenzó a succionar algo que parecía el chakra rojo de Naruto….

Esto lo ayudará a salir y me dará lo que requiero…. Dijo la criatura con voz ronca luego de hacerlo.

Kakashi y Kabuto saltaron para huir, y antes de irse, Kabuto exclamó brincando fuera del lugar:

-bien Vermiga! Ahora has lo que se te ha ordenado!... y les advierto, Vermiga… es un sujeto demasiado excéntrico!

Vermiga empezó a "deslizarse" hasta una superficie algo elevada….

-¡¡¡¡he hecho lo que debía, ahora todos morirán!!!!!, y de unos agujeros en sus manos comenzó a liberar un gas verdoso ¡¡¡¡TRAGUEN MERCURIO PARALIZANTE!!! Gritaba de una manera algo exagerada.

Shino y Sakura saltaron fuera del área, Hinata, cubriendo su boca y nariz se acercó a Naruto para alejarlo también, pero al ver su rostro se llenó de temor, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y no se podía definir bien la expresión que Naruto tenía en el rostro, pareciera que estaba listo para matar a quien se pusiera en el camino, sin embargo lo tomó de un brazo y lo colocó fuera del área de toxicidad.

¡Shino, tengo que acercarme! Solo de esa manera podremos derrotar el Vermiga! antes de que Naruto… Exclamaba Sakura… quien sentía que la situación se le había salido de las manos ya que Kakashi y Kabuto debían de estar lejos ahora, y Naruto estaba por liberar al Kyubii, sin mencionar que el sujeto frente a ellos parecía de sobremanera peligroso…

AHORA PRUEBEN!!! MI Yuudoku-na!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Decía riendo indecentemente Vermiga y girando de modo que de cada poro de su cuerpo, miles de agujas diminutas como espinas salían en torno a ellos

A pesar de usar su técnica de defensa absoluta, Hinata recibió algunos pinchazos, pero no pensaba moverse, ya que de hacerlo Naruto también sería pinchado

-El veneno ...se esparcirá deliciosamente por tu sangre hasta que tus pulmones y corazón queden en agonía gritaba el tipo mientras seguía lanzando púas de sus poros a todos lados.

-No te preocupes Hinata, mis insectos lo neutralizarán dijo Shino, quien llegó componiendo una pared de insectos (¡Mushi kabe no jutsu!) Y comenzó a utilizar la técnica de neutralización de veneno que su padre recientemente le había enseñado…

-¡Shino olvídame¡protege a Naruto! dijo Hinata, ya que a pesar de que el chico estaba paralizado se deslizaba lejos del lugar con la fuerza del Kyubii

-Sakura intentaba acercarse desde atrás pero era difícil, ya que las púas seguían direcciones impredecibles e incluso lanzando sellos explosivos no desviaba la atención de aquel Vermiga cuya locura era más evidente cada vez, y volteando su cabeza, concentró todas sus púas en un objetivo algo lejano pero vulnerable: las apuntó directo a Naruto

-¡¡¡MUERE!!!

Hinata de inmediato saltó y comenzó a hacer una barrera de chakra por la cual no penetraban las púas, Naruto alzó la mirada

–Hinata… sal de aquí, le decía la parte aún conciente de Naruto

-SI, RÍNDETE, PEQUEÑA CUCARACHA! Los mataré a todos, Y empezaré por el rubio al que tanto proteges, o ¿quieres que te mate primero?

-Te lo dije¡Naruto no puedes morir! Hasta que no hayas cumplido ser Hokage de Konoha,¡ prefiero morir yo! Exclamó Hinata

Naruto al escuchar esto intentó levantar la cabeza,…

-Hinata no lo hagas… pero el paralizante de agujas se lo impedía, causándole aún más letargo sin mencionar que cada vez sentía que el Kyubii estaba más cerca de apoderarse de su mente…

Shino entró en la barrera y comenzó la técnica de neutralización de veneno para Naruto, todo parecía marchar mejor, ya que las púas no afectaban en realidad la barrera, sin embargo el Vermiga al ver esto gritó:

-HAHAHA, NO ME HAGAS REIR CON TONTERÍAS¡ASÍ QUE BARRERA DE CHAKRA! Pues para ti hay algo especial!!! Si quieres morir, muere¡AHORA!!!!! Las púas cambiaron su coloración verde por un azul brillante, que comenzaron a fluir como lluvia

-Hinata, apártate! Esas púas, son… pero las advertencias de Shino fueron muy lentas, las púas dieron de lleno en la barrera que Hinata había invocado para proteger a Naruto y no penetraron la barrera, sino que se mezclaron de una manera extraña con el chakra de la barrera haciendo que Hinata sintiera un dolor inmenso

-¡¡¡¡Ahh!!!!!!! Gritaba doblándose de rodillas con las manos en alto¡No¡No me rendiré, prometo que no dejaré que mueras!

El dolor aumentaba, las púas eran un veneno especial diseñado para afectar la circulación de chakra envenenándola y acabando al oponente en minutos.

Naruto no podía soportar ver tales acciones, ya con parte del paralizante neutralizado pudo ponerse en una rodilla, lo sentía, el Kyubii se apoderaba de su cuerpo en ese momento…

-¿Por qué NO TE APARTAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!? Le gritaba el Vermiga a Hinata

-Es un veneno que ni yo puedo manejar… consume el chakra y envenena la circulación, causando la muerte en unos minutos¡apártate Hinata! Exclamaba Shino

-No lo haré… aún si estoy a punto de morir… porque Naruto es… ¡La persona más importante en el mundo para mi! Y aunque no sea a mi lado¡el vivirá¡y será Hokage!

-Sakura, quien estaba a punto de saltar para golpear al Vermiga se detuvo.

Las palabras de Hinata penetraron justo en la mente de Naruto ¿que acababa de escuchar?¿Porqué alguien arriesgaba su vida de esa manera¿por él¿acaso alguien tenía tanta fé y se preocupaba por sus sueños al grado de morir? Esto le dio fuerza, el Kyubii no lo controlaría más... y brincando rápidamente de manera imprevista formando un Rasengan con una sola mano atravesó el corazón del Vermiga, dejando caer luego el cuerpo innerte sobre una roca.

El ambiente se tranquilizó.

Hinata cayó al suelo quejándose, ya que ese tipo de veneno causaba bastante dolor al que lo adquiría...los intentos de Shino por desintoxicarla fueron inútiles, Naruto, a pesar de su condición fue al lado del cuerpo semi-inconciente de Hinata:

-¡No Hinata! Tu… ¡también debes de vivir! … por favor… decía, derramando lágrimas y con una voz algo temblorosa

Sakura se acercó de inmediato y comenzó a hacer una técnica que no había hecho antes, quitando la chamarra rápidamente de la chica y colocando sus manos sobre su cuello dijo firmemente ¡Chakra, Dokumeki no jutsu!

De puntos de chakra del cuello de Hinata, una sustancia que parecía mezcla de líquido y gas comenzó a liberarse. Al parecer había funcionado, era una técnica que Tsunade le había enseñado hace tiempo, para retirar el veneno "que envenena la circulación de chakra" y aunque nunca la había probado, Hinata se salvaría.

Se apresuraron a ir a un plano más seguro para construir una tienda y dejar que reposara la Hyuuga, quien viajaba en la espalda de Sakura, además de mandar señales por sus comunicadores para encontrarse con el equipo de Shikamaru.

-Creo que estará bien. Dijo Sakura saliendo de la tienda luego de tratar a Hinata, deberíamos ver esa herida de Rasengan que tienes en el costado Naruto. Le dijo Sakura.

-Nah! No es nada, de veras, sólo me siento algo lento… dijo Naruto tocando su costado y levantando su playera.

_-Sí que sana rápido...¡_Hasta que te das cuenta de tu lentitud Naruto! Dijo Sakura sonriendo… aunque debe ser efecto residual del paralizante

-Cada vez me pregunto más… donde estará Kakashi-sensei…. Respondió este

-Naruto, antes de que hablemos de eso… debes entrar a esa tienda y hablar con Hinata… ella está sufriendo.

-¡Eso lo sé! Pero yo… ¿Qué le digo? Es que… yo no sé…. dijo Naruto algo nervioso y sonrojado luego de recordar las palabras que ella había dicho …

-¡Pero si serás hombre¿¡qué no lo entiendes Naruto¡Entra y dile lo que sientes! Sin pretextos¡vamos¡Entra a esa tienda!

Dijo Sakura sin dejar de sentirse algo triste por dentro…

El rubio no tenía ganas de discutir con Sakura, y sabía que de algún modo era lo correcto, pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿qué sentía él por Hinata? Nunca le había pasado por la mente, aunque estaba conciente de algo, en esos momentos la apreciaba mucho…. entró a la tienda. Hinata dormía al parecer, aunque lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. En la mente de la chica se llevaba a cabo una lucha…

-¿porqué habré tenido que decir esas cosas¿Qué acaso realmente iba a morir?... ahora seré rechazada… es algo que no puedo soportar….

En eso una sensación cálida hizo que abriera los ojos, era la propia chamarra naranja con negro que Naruto le estaba colocando encima.

-Hinata… yo… este mm.…. ¿aún te duele? Dijo Naruto con un tono de inseguridad.

-un…un tanto… dijo Hinata casi sin saber que contestar…

-Te la dejo, (la chamarra) ….es que ví que temblabas… y verás… yo,… yo, por ti siento… decía Naruto sintiendo como se le inundaban las mejillas de sangre sonrojándose bastante al verla a los ojos

Los pensamientos de Hinata llegaban a gran velocidad ¿será que me va a rechazar¿Cómo podré mirarlo a la cara¿O acaso me aceptará? No, Eso no puede ser….

-¡¡es que yo te a…!

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7**

XD ¿los corto muy de imprevisto?¿podrá articular palabra congruente Naruto? jajaja bueno, acepto sugerencias n.n Cuidaos mucho!


	8. Chapter 8

**Bienvenido/as de nuevo!!!!!! (Irashaimasse!!) Aquí les dejo otros 3 capis! Espero y sean de su agrado!!!!! **

**CAPÍTULO OCHO: CONFUSIÓN Y RIVALIDADES**

_-¡¡es que yo te a…!_ Pero antes de que el ojiazul completara la frase Kiba entró corriendo en la tienda

-¡Hinata¿Cómo te encuentras¡¡Me dijeron que estabas envenenada!!

-¡Kiba-kun…!

Kiba entró y vió que ambos se encontraban rojos como tomate, Naruto sintió bastante agresiva la mirada de Kiba hacia él.

-No te preocupes Kiba-kun (decía Hinata) Sakura-san me dijo que el dolor desaparecerá en unas horas, pero no debo moverme.

-Entonces descansa bien ¿eh?, Naruto, salgamos un momento, tengo algo importante que decirte. Dijo en voz tranquila Kiba.

Ya afuera, Uzumaki no sintió en qué momento el puño de Kiba llegó a su rostro, enviándolo de sentón al piso.

-¡De veras, pero que rayos te pasa¡No vi venir esa Kiba!

-Te mereces eso y más¡Pudo haber muerto! Pero ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! Decía Kiba algo exasperado y a punto de darle otro golpe, si no es porque Akamaru le jaló su chaqueta para que no siguiera.

-Lo sé… ¡y prometo que cuidaré de ella con mi vida!… dijo Naruto con voz seria…

En eso Anko apareció caminando trabajosamente: -¡Hey chicos¡No es hora de pelear entre nosotros! Cualquier problema personal arréglenlo fuera de las misiones.

-simplemente… no te la mereces. Y diciendo esto Kiba se retiró.

Naruto le dirigió una última mirada, que pareció más de confusión, levantándose del suelo se reunió con los demás para contarle al equipo y a Anko lo que había sucedido con Kakashi.

Shikamaru entonces tomó la palabra…

-Pues hay tres posibilidades… que como insiste Naruto, el Kakashi que vieron haya sido un impostor, de ser el caso no sabemos si sigue vivo o muerto… la segunda es que esté bajo un jutsu muy poderoso de confusión y la tercera…. Que realmente haya cambiado de opinión.

-¡Imposible! Kakashi-sensei jamás ¡quita esa opción Shikamaru! Dijo Naruto.

-¡Basta Naruto! Será mejor reportar esto a la Hokage… Dijo Anko, y Shikamaru tomó su radio comunicador de muy largo alcance, luego de hablar un rato le pasó a Temari el comunicador, quien también estuvo hablando, finalmente Nara colgó y se dirigió a ellos.

Iremos a Suna, capital del país de la arena. No puedo explicarles mucho ahora, pero Naruto¿recuerdas el lugar donde encontraron a Kakashi? Y donde mataste al Vermiga, por favor llévame a ese lugar, Akamaru, Kiba y Temari iremos también, los demás quédense aquí hasta que volvamos.

Al llegar fue grande la sorpresa de Naruto, pues el cadáver del Vermiga había desaparecido de la roca donde lo habían dejado. Shikamaru y Temari no parecían darle importancia a esto, sino mas bien lo tomaron como un hecho.

Kiba, por favor rastrea con Akamaru cualquier olor de Kakashi, le pidió Shikamaru. Kiba inmediatamente lo notó, estaba en todos lados, Kakashi sí había estado ahí.

Pronto volvieron con los demás, Shikamaru prometió explicarles todo al llegar allá, e iniciaron su viaje hacia Suna, cuya capital quedaba solo a dos horas de ahí aproximadamente.

El viaje se llevó tranquilo, Temari le hacía plática a Shikamaru un poco más de lo normal, lo cual no dejaba de incomodarle a Ino, (¿que pasó con su supuesta "misión tan secreta"?) , mientras Shino y Kiba se turnaban para cargar a su compañera de equipo, Naruto insistía en ayudar, pero Kiba no se lo permitió, así que se limitó a viajar en silencio al lado de Sakura, quien aprovechó para preguntarle en voz baja:

-Dime Naruto… ¿le dijiste lo que sentías por ella?

-Este… yo… me interrumpieron, Sakura- chan.

-Ya veo… pero no la dejes esperando mucho ¿eh? Ya que sólo le causarás más dolor…

Naruto se sentía bastante confundido… ya que desde que el recordaba le había gustado Sakura, había hecho de todo para intentar impresionarla, pero… ahora que lo pensaba bien, aquella chica de pelo negro siempre había estado ahí para él, después de todo ella lo animó antes de la batalla contra Neji, quien era su propio primo, además de que fue quien se preocupó por buscar un modo de ayudarle, y salió con la idea de ir por el Bicochou, en una misión también lo seguía a él por sus "atajos" en vez de seguir a Kiba, y ahora esto… -Se arriesgó por mi… aunque en ocasiones la veo como una chica tímida, oscura y extraña… me gusta su modo de ser… y entonces lo supo. Un sentimiento nuevo comenzó a surgir en el pecho del chico Uzumaki.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras tanto, Kabuto y Kakashi se encontraban entrando bajo una gran trampa subterránea.

–El objetivo esta cerca, decía Kabuto, con una bestia más bastará…

Kakashi llevaba cargando el cadáver del Vermiga, entraron en un pozo que iba a dar a una especie de catacumbas, en donde una figura se dejó ver.

-¿Lo consiguieron? Preguntó secamente.

-Todo fue de acuerdo al plan… Sasuke-sama

- Kakashi, deja el cadáver. Puedes retirarte. Ordenó Kabuto.

Orochimaru, quien había permanecido en las sombras salió al lado de Sasuke

-Pronto tendré el poder suficiente, no solo para cumplir mis deseos, pero para llevar a cabo tu venganza, si obtenemos ese nuevo poder, incluso te dejaré deshacerte de tu sensei, así como yo maté al mío ¿que me dices Sasuke? Preguntó Orochimaru con su voz arrastrada y áspera.

-No me importa, sólo continúa el plan.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO OCHO**

**Hola hola!!!!!! y gracias de veras por seguir leyendo!!!!!! por razones de tiempo (fin de vacaciones n.nU) tendré que cortar un poco el fic, (Y quizá apresurarlo, x eso les dejo 3 caps. así que tómense su tiempesito n.n) quizá no podré poner varias escenas que me hubieran gustado(acción, principalmente), así que esperen el final pronto (relativamente) :P !!!! **

**Yosh! es hora del **

**Domo arigatoo gozaimas!**

**Ángel de la oscuridad:**¡¡A mi también me encanta esa pareja!!! si habrá más momentos NaruxHina pronto, lástima que en la serie (y manga) se queden algo estancados! uu por cierto que mi juego favorito es también Ocarina of time! luego me paso por tus fics, "_La sombra de la luz" _se ve en especial interesante! aunque como ando un poco a las carreras no te he dejado Review, nos leeremos! n.n

**Tenchi-Uchiha!: **¡¡¡Que tal!!! **¡**n.n gomen-e! si, creo que soy muy mala para cortar capítulos, unos me quedan muy largos o muy cortos XP creo que en estos caps ya no es tan rebuscado el corte, espero y te guste la declaración, está un poco adelante XD, pero también le di algo de espacio al ShikaXTema. :) :)

**Angel of Suburvian: **Domo!!Creo que Hinata pensó lo mismo n.n jejeje, si no, no hubiera tomado "tanta iniciativa" se me hacen una pareja muy linda!!!! Ahora a ver como responde Naruto, aunque creo que necesitará algunos consejos...

**Neil: **Muchas gracias!!!!!! n.n aqui te dejo otros 3 caps, con algo de ShikaXTema :D, disfrútalos con un pedazo de pastel, o una bebida refrescante (XD, no te creas) Ganbatte yo!

**Hina Inuzuka: **¡¡¡Que onda paisana!!! gracias por el apoyo!! jeje, si fué un corte dramático, lo admito, pero que bueno que te ha gustado el fic!! Más adelante es el momento tierno, me gustó mucho escribirlo n.n de las img, me decías que en paraíso¿es como fanfic net? lo buscaré :)

Hasta pronto! cuidaos mucho!

cierto, cierto, anteriormente escribí OCC, XP es OOC bueno, si se habían dado cuenta, si no pus ya ni modo XP chao!


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9 ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA UN BESO?**

Luego de una travesía en el desierto, todos pudieron llegar a salvo a la villa oculta de la arena, en donde pudieron al fin "relajarse un poco".

Se organizó una asamblea en donde todos estaban presentes exceptuando Hinata pues se encontraba recuperándose aún, Kankuro y Gaara, el Kazekage estaban presentes también.

-Escuchen, no les había dicho nada porque esta información usualmente es tratada como top-secret entre los países, pero ahora creo que deben saberlo. Explicaba Shikamaru.

Existen unas reliquias llamadas jinsei, los cuales son contenedores para fuerzas de chakra descomunales, fueron hechos hace bastante tiempo, como una especie de "caja de Pandora" para guardar las bestias creadas en base a múltiples sacrificios humanos durante la guerra de los países… sin embargo los líderes comenzaron a utilizar estos objetos a su favor para someter a otros, lo que convirtió a los jinsei en armas, más que protecciones. Fue cuando se tuvo la idea de sellar estas bestias en algo más conciente, como un humano, al cual no se le pudiera manipular de ese modo.

La misión que Temari llevaba a cabo era de recuperar el jinsei que fue enviado al pasís de la lluvia para ser destruído, sin embargo tenemos razones para creer que está ahora en manos de Orochimaru….

Sakura intervino:

-Pero… el Jinsei del que hablas…. ¿Está vacío no es así? tal vez sería peligroso si alguna de las bestias… (Tsunade le había contado ya de la existencia de estas y de que Naruto tenía una en él)

-Eso es lo que no podemos confirmar. Dijo Gaara, al parecer se valieron del mismo Jinsei para tomar la esencia del Kyubii, le dirigió una mirada a Naruto.

-¿Qué¿Cómo? Decía Naruto, quien se había perdido en la idea del contenedor… ¿tomar la esencia?

Temari emitió un suspiro pensando(_¿se lo tenemos que explicar todo?) _y dijo:

-El Vermiga al que te enfrentaste… ése era el contenedor, al parecer puede expulsar el chackra de otra persona de una manera muy rápida, absorberlo y almacenarlo dentro de sí mismo en forma de una piedra, luego, aunque este haya muerto, se le retira el material, el cual guarda la esencia de la bestia con la que tuvo contacto. Se dice que el que consuma al menos dos piedras de jinsei tendrá el poder para destruir países enteros.

-Por ahora… sabemos que el siguiente objetivo será…mi hermano Gaara… así que debemos idear una estrategia hasta que el momento llegue… aunque sé que eres bueno en ello, eh ¿Shikamaru?

Las mejillas de Shikamaru se tornaron rosadas un momento, luego este dijo: tendremos tres días al menos antes de que enemigos aparezcan por aquí, por ahora creo que es hora de descansar.

Varios sirvientes llegaron para acompañar a los que quisieran tomar un baño en las recién construídas aguas termales del desierto, Naruto Chouji, Kiba y Shikamaru decidieron ir, después de todo habían viajado demasiado en el desierto, igual Ino y Sakura, quienes se sentían "arenosas", Shino dijo que lo tomaría aparte…

Todos estuvieron hablando un buen rato de los enemigos con que se habían enfrentado, hasta que Kiba se retiró

-Que te traes con Inuzuka, eh Naruto? A simple vista se nota la fricción de miradas. ¡Que problemáticos!, hasta te dio un buen golpe allá en el campo ¿no?

- ¡De veras¡Yo nada!, no deja de verme así desde lo que pasó con… el veneno, tuvo que ver con el Vermiga del que estábamos hablando, Hinata intervino en medio de un ataque y…

-Ya entiendo… demasiado para un día ¿eh?

Una vez acabados, los tres salieron y tomaron rumbos distintos, Chouji al comedor, Naruto se tardaba en vestirse y Shikamaru se retiró a la habitación que compartía con los demás hombres, pero su camino se vió interrumpido… ¿Temari¿No deberías estar ya descansando? Aunque para ser sincero le alegraba habérsela encontrado ya que tenía que...explicar algunas cosas.

-Hasta cuando Nara Shikamaru… de verdad que no te entiendo… dijo ella mirando al piso.

-Escucha, sé que piensas que te ignoro ¡pero no es así!, es solo que… ah… que problema… respondió este.

-¡Para ti todo es un fastidio! No sé por que insistes en ocultar ante los demás que hemos salido desde hace ya tres meses¡yo no le veo problema¡¿No será que tienes algo con la chica de tu equipo?! Decía Temari con un tono molesto.

- Ja¡¿de que hablas¿Es así como explicas tu actitud? Se supone que habría tiempo antes de acordar nada. Preguntó Shikamaru evitando mirarla a los ojos

-¡¿Y no crees que ya fué bastante tiempo para "acordar" algo o terminar todo?! Exclamó Temari clavando más aún su mirada en él.

Shikamaru volteó a verla con gentileza y luego de suspirar miró a la chica, por su expresión ella parecía predecir la respuesta negativa que tanto había temido _"terminar todo",_ pero él tenía que ser firme, entonces le dijo en voz calma

-Es solo que ahora tengo más responsabilidad como jounin con mi país, y tú… con el tuyo y sobre todo… con tu hermano… es por eso que pienso que en estos momentos sería imposible que nosotros iniciáramos algo… además…estamos siempre distantes y no…

No le dio tiempo de seguir lo que fuera que iba a decir, ya que Temari se le había acercado robándole un fugaz primer beso, el cual para sorpresa de la chica, fue correspondido con otro largo beso después por parte de Nara.

-¿Eso es un jutsu? Dijo una voz tras de ellos.

-¡¡Gaara¿Qué sucede? Dijo Temari, que casi como reflejo se había separado de Shikamaru quien también la había alejado por la sorpresa.

-Jamás había visto un jutsu de contacto como ese. ¿De que se trata? Preguntaba Gaara inquisitivo acercándose a Shikamaru.

-¡Ah… hehehe! Dijo soltando una risilla nerviosa, no!, bueno yo me retiro, que tengan buenas noches. Dicho esto miró a Temari con una leve sonrisa correspondida con un guiño de ella y Shikamaru se alejó por el pasillo rápidamente.

-Temari¿de que se trata el jutsu? Preguntó Gaara con el tono seco que siempre usa ya que obviamente Shikamaru no había querido explicar.

-¡¡No seas así Gaara!!¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que interrumpiste?

-¿El flujo de chakra? respondió este.

-¿Qué no sabes lo que es un beso¡No puedo creerlo! Dijo al ver la cara de desconcierto de Gaara.

¡Eso no es ningún jutsu ni tiene que ver con chakra!

-Entonces por qué lo haces. De por si es extraño juntar…

-¡Es una muestra de afecto! Cuando tu sientes… /cof amor /cof /cof por una persona se lo demuestras con un beso. Dijo Temari rápidamente con un leve sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-No me hables de tonterías. Respondió de inmediato Gaara.

_(AHHH fué la gota que derramó el vaso),_ pero como no podía molestarse con su hermano le respondió

-¡Conste que tú preguntaste¡Si será extraño estar hablando con tigo, el Kazekage, del significado de un beso a esta hora y a tu edad! Eso sí, escucha, debes dárselo a quien realmente ames, que no sea un hombre ¡por favor!¿está claro¡Si no ahí le investigas, por lo pronto ME VOY A DORMIR.! Acabó exasperada Temari.

-Gaara no cambió su mirada de indiferencia e igualmente se retiró a dormir, pensando en que podría haber significado todo aquello.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

**PUSH THE RED BUTTON! siguiente n.n**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

"**DAISUKI DESU"**

La oscuridad de la noche desértica invadió la cálida atmósfera del cuartel donde se hospedaban, y Naruto quien yacía en la cama junto a la ventana, no podía conciliar el sueño ya que no dejaba de pensar en aquellas palabras "¡_es la persona más importante en el mundo para mí!" "¡el vivirá! ¡será Hokague!"_

-Hinata… desde cuando habrás pensado así…

Y levantándose de la comodidad de la cama, se dirigió al área de enfermería dispuesto y decidido a hablar con Hinata, no sabía exactamente que decirle pero sus impulsos de ir no se contenían, al llegar escuchó el leve llanto de la chica, y abriendo la puerta lentamente entró y encendió la luz.

-N-Naruto-kun… yo… dijo ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas rápidamente con la manga de su chamarra.

-¡No tienes que decir nada Hinata!… me he dado cuenta de lo… ciego que he sido… ¡y ahora mi único deseo es verte feliz! dijo acercándose, y al llegar a su lado, su mano temblorosa tomó suavemente la de Hinata, que a pesar de estar rígidamente cerrada en puño era suave y cálida.

-Y te juro por este corazón, ¡que cuidaré de ti hasta mi muerte! Exclamó llevando la mano de Hinata a su pecho, en donde ella pudo sentir las pulsaciones rápidas del chico, sólo superadas por las de ella, ya que casi sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

-Hinata…¡yo te a…precio mucho! Es decir…¡Me gustas mucho! Tu.. ¿qui…quisieras salir conmigo como mi novia? Preguntó con los ojos cerrados y rápidamente Uzumaki sujetando aún fuertemente la mano de la chica.

Los ojos de Hinata no cabían de la sorpresa, era más de lo que podía soportar en una vida, y su cabeza cayó sobre el pecho de Naruto desmayada.

-¿Hinata?! Hey ¿Hinata? ¿Eso es un no?… habrá que hacer algo con estos desmayos…

Una vez ella volvió en sí, lo primero que vió fueron los ojos azules del chico viéndola de cerca, y rápidamente se levantó…

-Ah!!! Este… creo que soñé algo raro… decía sonrojándose al verlo ahí, ya que lo que acababa de pasar TENÍA que ser un sueño.

-Hinata… este, … ¿me darás una respuesta? … ¡No es que te presione! Pero… me daría algo de vergüenza preguntarlo de nuevo… decía el chico Kyubii

Entonces, asimilando que no fue un sueño, y con las mejillas y frente más que rojas, se salió de las cobijas y para sorpresa de Naruto, tiernamente le dio un abrazo, correspondido por él.

-Te quiero mucho… susurró.

El abrazo se prolongó y en ese momento para ellos, lo que estuviera pasando afuera no importaba un comino, simplemente eran ellos dos y nadie más, y lo que duró tres minutos en tiempo real se les pasó en una ráfaga de tiempo.

-¡Hinata! ¡Mi Hinata! Dijo Naruto, feliz de sobremanera, cargándole en sus brazos y girando alrededor de modo que el negro pelo de Hinata se soltaba con el aire.

-¡Naruto-kun! decía ella, quien no podía evitar dejar de estar sonrojada, había entrado en un letargo de felicidad del que parecía no fuera a salir nunca.

-Jóvenes, lamento que sea hora de apagar las luces en la enfermería. Dijo una enfermera que pasaba por el pasillo…

-Ah ¡de veras! ¡Me acaba de decir que sí! Por favor abuela, no lo arruines!, Hinata, vayamos a caminar.

Dijo Naruto, colocándola gentilmente de pie en el piso, y aunque ella estaba algo temblorosa, salió junto al rubio.

La enfermera se quedó arqueando una ceja, pero al final dio un gran suspiro exclamando ¡vaya con el amor joven!

Como Naruto no quería que Hinata caminara tanto, fueron a sentarse en unos jardines y hablaron, hablaron de tonterías, lo bueno que es el ramen Ichiraku, de que pasarían más tiempo juntos al volver a Konoha, de lo que había pasado en la junta, de tantas cosas, Hinata nunca dejó su tono tímido, y jugueteaba frecuentemente con sus dedos.

–No, no digas kun, dime simplemente Naruto ¿eh? Le decía el chico. Hasta que decidieron irse a dormir, tomando su mano la llevó de vuelta a la enfermería y el se regresó al cuarto que compartía con los demás ninjas. Esa noche los dos durmieron con una gran sonrisa.

La mañana siguiente amaneció seca y calurosa, los ninjas quedaron de reunirse a las 8am en el comedor del cuartel para idear las estrategias que se llevarían a cabo en la batalla por venir.

Para alegría de Naruto, Hinata llegó al comedor a almorzar con los demás, y sorprendiendo a Kiba, Shino, Ino, y Sakura que ya habían llegado, Naruto le hizo señas a Hinata para que se sentara a su lado, la cual algo avergonzada caminó sin vacilar con el chico.

-¿Qué tal siguen los efectos del veneno, ¿Hinata? Preguntó Sakura, quien se sentaba del otro lado de Naruto.

-El dolor y el temblor ha disminuído bastante. Muchas gracias Sakura. Respondió ella aún sonrojada de ver que Naruto la miraba con curiosidad.

-¡Sí! Sakura-chan, te has vuelto muy fuerte como ninja médico, ¡es de admirar! Dijo Naruto, dándole una mordida a su pan con guiso.

-No, ¡que va, Naruto! Esa es una técnica algo simple, aunque si no conoces el tipo de veneno que es, hubiera sido mortal.

Hinata solo escuchaba en silencio la conversación de los dos, ya que a pesar de lo que le había dicho Naruto, era la primea vez que se ponía a dudar si los sentimientos de él por Sakura habían o no desaparecido, después de todo Sakura y Naruto seguirían siendo compañeros de equipo.

En eso aparecieron Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, su ex -discípula Matsuri Kankuro, entre otros ninjas y la sala pronto se llenó de gente que comía, meseros, y un bullicio en general.

Al terminar todos de almorzar, el Kazekague tomó la palabra:

-Recientemente me han informado que el enemigo no viene solo. Al parecer atacarán con un ejército aparente de 300 "hombres" y lo digo así, porque no son criaturas ordinarias, pero desconocemos su habilidad. Se formarán dos secciones, los presentes ninjas de Konoha junto a los escuadrones de mis hermanos serán la primera sección y resguardarán las puertas este y noreste por los enemigos que pudieran enviar de infiltración, mi ejército de shinobis dirigido por Matsuri (ex -discípula) irá conmigo de acuerdo al plan establecido y detendremos a las criaturas, es probable que si piensen que me oculto, les tome por sorpresa mi llegada.

Y a ustedes, Konoha, es prudente advertirles que al parecer dos integrantes de su pueblo podrían llegar hasta la infiltración,… Kakashi y Sasuke… prevénganse a enfrentarlos.

Dicho esto estuvieron hablando un buen tiempo de las rutas y atajos de la ciudad de la arena, entre otras cosas, luego de dos horas consecutivas la mayoría salió a alistarse para la madrugada siguiente

-Quizá esta vez podramos ver a Sasuke… dijo Sakura mirando por una ventana.

-No te preocupes Sakura, cumpliré mi promesa, y volveremos no solo con Sasuke, sino con Kakashi!

Al ver que hablaban de cosas más personales, Hinata se levantó dispuesta a entrenar para la batalla por venir y Naruto la interceptó mientras.

-Hinata ¿ya te vas?

-ah… este si, Naruto-kun… es que iba a entrenar un poco antes de mañana…

-¡¿Entrenar!? Pero aún sigues algo enferma, mira estás roja ahora, y ya te dije, puedes decirme Naruto a secas, mejor te acompaño a la enfermería… dijo el rubio de forma animosa

- ¡No! No es necesario… no quisiera interrumpir su conversación, nos veremos en la tarde. Dijo ella con una sonrisa que cautivó la mirada preocupada de Naruto, y salió de la habitación.

Naruto vió como se retiraba, y a pesar de estar extrañado se quedó contento y mirando al vacío.

-¡Despierta tórtolo! Dijo Sakura con una débil sonrisa…

-Ah, perdón Sakura-chan, ¿decías algo?

-Hablaste con Hinata por lo que veo ¿eh?

Naruto sintió como se ponía de mil colores y le empezó a entrar el nervio

-yo…Pues…algo así…

En eso Ino quien se había quedado en la otra mesa junto a Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba y Shino entró en la conversación de modo algo escandaloso diciendo…

-¡¿QUE?! De que hablaste con Hinata Naruto ¿eh? No me digas que ustedes dos… ¡¿Están saliendo?!

Naruto no supo como reaccionar exactamente, y solo puso sus brazos en la cabeza dando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Pero si será lindo! Naruto y Hinata, ¡nunca lo habría imaginado! ¿Cuánto llevan? ¡es tan romántico!¿no lo crees Sakura?... como se pudo fijar en ti, ¡ella es tan seria! Y tu… pues tu eres Naruto, ¿Qué sientes tener tu primera relación formal? seguía diciendo Ino de modo incesante y escandaloso.

-¿No lo creen chicos? Ahora su compañera de equipo ya tiene novio dijo refiriéndose a Kiba y Shino…

Kiba tuvo la sensación de que una cubetada de agua fría le recorría la espalda,_ eso no podía ser posible…¿Cuándo pasó?¿porqué Naruto? _y de manera irritada se levantó de la mesa diciendo

-Con que no te atrevas a lastimarla porque si no yo….

_Aunque… ella será feliz ahora__…- pensaba-…por eso NO puedo revelar lo que siento …_Entonces cambió su actitud a una de indiferencia.

-Bien, me basta con que no la maten por tu culpa, Naruto -dijo Kiba con voz seca retirándose rápidamente del lugar.

-Vaya.. alguien está celoso… al parecer tienes un rival ¡Esto se pone interesante! Mencionaba Ino alegremente.

-Un rival… hasta ahora me di cuenta…

Ese día pasó rápido, y ante una alarma de los vigías de la arena, todos fueron a sus puestos, el equipo de Shikamaru vigilaba una entrada junto conTemari, el equipo de Shino vigilaba la otra haciendo equipo con Kankuro, Naruto y Sakura permanecían en la entrada principal, Anko al parecer no se había recuperado de sus heridas y Gaara ya había movilizado varios equipos con él al frente. La batalla estaba por empezar.


End file.
